


Девяносто девять против одного

by FantikBantik, SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski UST, M/M, Missing Scene, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Он не любит вспоминать. Дерек всё еще слишком хорошо помнит, что воспоминания могут быть болезненными. Но эти – другие.Шесть лет назад жизнь для него снова разделилась на «до» и «после».





	Девяносто девять против одного

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤДерек смотрит на часы и думает, что время – странная штука. Некоторые минуты кажутся сутками, некоторые годы больше похожи на минуты. Стрелок на часах нет, они электронные, но то, как мигает разделитель между красными цифрами, завораживает. Память уносит его на шесть лет назад. 

ㅤㅤОн не любит вспоминать. Дерек всё еще слишком хорошо помнит, что воспоминания могут быть болезненными. Но эти – другие. 

ㅤㅤШесть лет назад жизнь для него снова разделилась на «до» и «после».

* * *

ㅤㅤОн уже давно не интересуется другими людьми. 

ㅤㅤКогда-то у Дерека была большая стая. Ее не стало, и это только его вина.   
ㅤㅤУ него остались Питер и Лора. 

ㅤㅤА потом Лора пропала. Его волк чует, что ее уже нет. А связи с Питером, если по правде, он не ощущает давно, словно тот неживой. Состояние комы для оборотня, наверное, сравнимо со смертью. 

ㅤㅤУ Дерека не осталось никого, кто бы его интересовал или заботил. 

ㅤㅤУ Дерека нет цели, кроме одной: найти того, кто забрал у него сестру. 

ㅤㅤОн возвращается в Бикон Хиллз только за этим. Город, который лишь забирает у него всё, что он любит. Дерек ненавидит это место. Но он всё равно приходит к дому, который уже нельзя так назвать, смотрит и смотрит на сломанные двери, разбитые окна и разрушившиеся стены… и не видит ничего, кроме пепла. Он сжимает руками землю, врезаясь в нее когтями, и пытается снова подняться на ноги. 

ㅤㅤИх участок давно утратил запах стаи, перестал быть местом, в котором знаком каждый уголок. 

ㅤㅤЛес пропитан чужими следами, он абсолютно пуст – в нем нет ничего от Хейлов. 

ㅤㅤДерек слышит чужаков задолго до того, как видит их. Голоса разрывают тишину, бесцеремонно врезаясь в его мутные, муторные, звенящие горем от потерь воспоминания. 

ㅤㅤ– Проваливайте! Это частная территория, – выдавливает он из себя и держит волка на привязи: тот чует странное, заставляет волноваться, тянет подойти ближе и проверить – что не так? 

ㅤㅤПодростки запинаются, Дерек чувствует страх и стеснение одного и азартное любопытство другого. Он чует что-то близкое от того, который со скошенной челюстью, и знакомое ощущение спокойствия от другого. Этот пацан дергается, словно не может устоять на одном месте, кажется, на нем кожа горит, и это нелогично, но волк Дерека успокаивается. 

ㅤㅤНезваные гости уходят. 

ㅤㅤЕдинственное, что заставляет Дерека не пойти по их следам – его цель. Он приехал сюда найти след Лоры или того, кто видел ее последним. Ему не нужны чужие тайны.

* * *

ㅤㅤДереку не интересно. 

ㅤㅤНо он не может не удивиться, когда понимает, что то странное чувство спокойствия и ощущение, что запах дерганного подростка был ему знаком, оказались правильными. 

ㅤㅤШериф арестовывает его за убийство сестры. Это бред, это бесит, но он ничего не может доказать. Он давно один, нет тех, кто бы подтвердил его алиби. И ему бы сейчас переживать или думать об адвокате. Но он, сжимая челюсть, отчаянно старается не заскулить: память любезно подбрасывает картинки того, как Джон Стилински, тогда еще помощник шерифа, укрывает его пледом и говорит, что всё будет хорошо. Дерек потерял всю семью, но почему-то этому человеку так хотелось верить. 

ㅤㅤСейчас он сидит в полицейской машине и смотрит в глаза Стайлза Стилински, сына шерифа, дерганного пацана из леса. Тот говорит, что не боится, Дерек чувствует, что врет лишь отчасти. Волк ведет носом. 

ㅤㅤДереку неинтересно. Он лишь пару раз пробегает около дома Стилински.

* * *

ㅤㅤДерек потерял всех. Последним был Питер, которого он убил сам. 

ㅤㅤЗа Лору.   
ㅤㅤЗа укушенного Скотта, который теперь на его ответственности.   
ㅤㅤЗа то, что разрушил ту малость, что он считал своей жизнью. 

ㅤㅤБикон Хиллз забрал всех, кого он любил.   
ㅤㅤИ снова дал ему повод остаться. 

ㅤㅤДереку страшно: он не верит во «всё будет хорошо», он не надеется, что есть шанс на нормальную жизнь. Ждет, когда этот город снова решит отобрать то, что он строит. Дерек как заправский мазохист упрямо создает жизнь заново. 

ㅤㅤВолку, альфе, нужна стая. 

ㅤㅤТеперь Дерек не бывает один. У него есть три беты, и это вышло само собой, так просто, что он почти готов поверить, что есть какие-то шансы. Айзек, Эрика и Бойд тоже искали свое место – и вот у него есть стая. Дерек не знает, что ему делать, его никто не учил быть альфой. Просто не успели. Но он теперь не один. 

ㅤㅤНочами он приходит под окна Стайлза Стилински, пацана, который бесит его, но не его волка. Он слушает сердцебиение, и волк говорит: _«Он тоже стая»_. Дерек не понимает. Не поддерживает. Он не доверяет никому. Но все равно приходит, поддаваясь инстинктам. 

ㅤㅤЭтот дом – безопасность. Так считает волк. Дерек хмыкает, сидя на крыше около приоткрытого окна. Щелчки мышки, тихие бормотания, сонное ворчание про глупых волков – всё это успокаивает. Думать о причинах не хочется. Дерек по-прежнему не верит. 

ㅤㅤОн просыпается от голоса Джона, который кричит Стайлзу, что тот почти проспал в школу. Болит и ноет почти каждая мышца в теле, адски замлела задница, но впервые за долгое время он проспал несколько часов без кошмаров.

* * *

ㅤㅤДерек Хейл никому не доверяет. Он повторяет это до смешного часто, и может показаться, что он сам себя в этом пытается убедить. Но это правда. 

ㅤㅤВерить – слишком рискованное чувство. С его-то везением. 

ㅤㅤДва часа в бассейне, когда дышать он может только потому, что тот самый Стайлз Стилински, бесячий пацан, каждый божий день умоляющий Скотта или шальную пулю убить Дерека, сейчас держит его над поверхностью, не давая захлебнуться. 

ㅤㅤПривычное «доверять опасно. Стайлзу – вдвойне, он не стая» разбивается о реальность, в которой Стилински, вопреки всему, раз за разом спасает его. А Дерек защищает в ответ, потому что волк рычит ему _«стая»_.

* * *

ㅤㅤДерек Хейл не умеет надеяться. 

ㅤㅤОн знает, что нельзя пережить столько утрат, предательств и остаться собой. Его удивляет, что он не слетел с катушек, такое бывает часто, он слышал истории. 

ㅤㅤОн теряет Эрику. Ее кровь на его руках. 

ㅤㅤОн своими руками убивает Бойда. Кровь на руках уже весит тонну, не меньше. Дерек плачет о вновь потерянной стае. Он плачет, потому что столько вины слишком много даже для силы урожденного оборотня. Легкое касание пальцев кажется спасением. Рука на плече держит волка. Стайлз Стилински молча говорит: «Всё будет хорошо». Дерек так же молча кричит, что стаи нет, что он опять облажался, что Бикон Хиллз снова протянул длинные костлявые руки, чтобы забрать у него всё. 

ㅤㅤВолк внутри клацает зубами: _«Стая рядом»_.

* * *

ㅤㅤИногда нужно уйти, чтобы не лишиться того, что осталось. 

ㅤㅤДерек давно не считает Бикон Хиллз домом. Дом – те, кого он любит. В его душе целый город мертвых домов. 

ㅤㅤОн говорит Скотту, чтобы тот был умнее его, лучшим альфой и чтобы берег тех, кого любит. Он обнимает Малию, радуясь, что его семья не сгинула окончательно, что кто-то из Хейлов будет счастливее его. Дерек смотрит на тех, кто стал его стаей, и ему не хочется уезжать. 

ㅤㅤНо так _нужно_. 

ㅤㅤБрейден – лучшее, на что он мог рассчитывать. Он даже ее не заслужил, если честно. И чертовски рад, что не любит _ее_. 

ㅤㅤТе, кого он любит, умирают с девяноста девяти процентной вероятностью. 

ㅤㅤДерек поднимет взгляд на Стайлза и думает, что этот человек заслужил счастья. И жизнь. 

ㅤㅤВолк скребет изнутри, воет: _«Дом»_.

* * *

ㅤㅤДерек Хейл _не скучает_. 

ㅤㅤОн не рассчитывает увидеть Стайлза Стилински в огне перестрелки ФБР и шайки бандитов, связанных с массовыми убийствами.

ㅤㅤВынося того на руках из амбара, наполненного дымом, порохом и шумом выстрелов, Дерек вдыхает полной грудью знакомый запах и морщится от привкуса крови на языке: пуля лишь задела Стайлза, но чужая кровь никогда не была тем, что он мог выносить спокойно. 

ㅤㅤ– Я искал тебя. Ты нужен, – хрипит Стайлз, перекрикивая шум, – нужен… нам. 

ㅤㅤДерек молчит, прижимая его крепче. Волк бьется в груди, захлебываясь радостными _«дом»_ , _«стая»_ и бесконечными _«Стайлз-Стайлз-Стайлз»_. 

ㅤㅤВ дешевом мотеле серые простыни с блеклыми цветами, вонючее мыло в душе и дрянная еда из автомата у стойки регистрации. Дереку плевать, он методично обрабатывает ногу Стайлза, пока тот не перестает болтать, задавая вопросы и не дожидаясь ответов на них, снова болтает. Дерек слушает, жадно впитывая информацию, и незаметно вытягивает чужую боль. 

ㅤㅤОн слышит в потоке историй «призрачные всадники», «Лидия», «папа в порядке», удивляясь, как важное словно отделяется от шелухи. 

ㅤㅤ– Я, знаешь, скучал, – тихо проговаривает словно между делом Стайлз и, помолчав, рассказывает, как попал в ФБР. 

ㅤㅤДерек слушает с гордостью. Не разрешает себе думать об этом «скучал» и о том, как сердце Стайлза забилось неровно, когда он промолчал в ответ. 

ㅤㅤОн заканчивает перевязку и замирает, глядя, как капля воды стекает по коленке Стайлза к щиколотке. Он стирает ее пальцем, не давая пропасть в одном из слоев эластичного бинта. Стайлз замирает на полуслове и вперивается взглядом в немом вопросе, так и не сорвавшимся с приоткрытых губ. 

ㅤㅤ– Кровь. Не домыл, – отрезает Дерек, будто ни в чем не бывало. 

ㅤㅤ– А, – Стайлз кусает губу и хмурит лоб. Дереку кажется, что еще чуть-чуть и тот скажет что-то неправильное, что испортит эту легкость между ними. Он смотрит ему в глаза и так же тихо, как это сделал недавно Стайлз, произносит: 

ㅤㅤ– Я тоже скучал. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз кивает, сжимает полотенце, брошенное на кровать, и дышит ртом. 

ㅤㅤМежду ними слишком много невысказанного, Дерек кожей ощущает, как воздух плотными волнами бьет прямо под ребра. Он вспоминает про вероятность в девяносто девять процентов и заталкивает поглубже слова, готовые прорвать многолетнюю плотину. 

ㅤㅤДерек не бежит, он не прячется в душе. 

ㅤㅤСмывая с себя дорожную пыль, вонь перестрелки, пот и кровь Стайлза, он думает, что сошел с ума. Волк скулит ему: _«Пара»_. Дерек рычит: «Глупость какая» и разбивает обшарпанную голубую плитку на стене. Он надеялся, что это была влюбленность. Он убедил себя, что всё прошло. 

ㅤㅤВода в ду́ше становится ледяной и больно бьет в плечи. В душе́ – тоскливо и погано. 

ㅤㅤВ голове словно набатом стучит: «Стайлз-Стайлз-Стайлз».   
ㅤㅤДерек думал, что так не бывает. 

ㅤㅤОн берет одеяло и укутывает им Стилински, заснувшего на нерасправленной кровати и теперь едва ли не стучащего зубами от холода. А потом сидит, глядя, как тот расслабляется, согреваясь. 

ㅤㅤДерек слишком устал, чтобы бороться. Обратившись в волка, он сворачивается в клубок под боком у Стайлза. Его наконец оставляет то грызущее чувство тоски, которое преследовало с тех пор, как он уехал из Бикон Хиллз. 

ㅤㅤУтром они делают вид, что это в порядке вещей.   
ㅤㅤВолк довольно тявкает: _«Стая»_.

* * *

ㅤㅤДерек ненавидит Бикон Хиллз.   
ㅤㅤНенавидит Джерарда Арджента. 

ㅤㅤОн бы с удовольствием разорвал дрожащую глотку одному, и метафорическую – другому. В голове же пульсирующей неоновой надписью бьется «Защити», Дерек отмахивается от волка, рвущегося встать спиной перед Стайлзом и не отходить ни на шаг. Он видит Лидию и чувствует так много всего, что вздыхает с облегчением, когда надо бежать и что-то делать. Когда нет времени размышлять. Он напоминает себе о девяноста девяти процентной вероятности, когда видит перед собой Дженнифер, в которую воплотился Анук-Ите. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз снова спасает. 

ㅤㅤДерек прибегает, когда рядом с ослепшим Скоттом все: Малия держит того за руки, Стайлз неловко переминается рядом с Лидией, будто ему снова шестнадцать и СДВГ не позволяет ему устоять на одном месте больше двух секунд. 

ㅤㅤ«Поцелуй любви исцеляет» – Дерек не слышит, кто это говорит, фраза словно живет в его голове отдельно от произнесшего ее. Волк воет, переживая за альфу, радуется родной крови, ведя носом в сторону Малии, и ревниво скребет внутренности, косясь на Стайлза. 

ㅤㅤДерек говорит себе: «Пора уходить, ты сделал, что мог», он повторяет как молитву, как когда-то давно повторял «альфа-бета-омега», что тут ему не место. 

ㅤㅤСкотт снова видит, его глаза целы. 

ㅤㅤДерек поворачивается к Стайлзу. Они не отводят взгляда друг от друга. Дереку кажется, что между их зрачками натянута струна. 

ㅤㅤЛидия берет Стайлза за руку – струна рассыпается в пыль. 

ㅤㅤМалия хмурится, глядя на него. «Я в порядке, не спрашивай», – не произносит Дерек, просто пожимает плечами.

* * *

ㅤㅤДерек Хейл не верит в судьбу. 

ㅤㅤИ, встречаясь перед отъездом со Стайлзом, он пинает камешек, делая вид, что это всё легко. И будто бы не специально он уже попрощался со всеми, кроме него. 

ㅤㅤ– Так значит, едешь на восток? – Стайлз ежится под моросящим дождем и засовывает руки в карманы джинсов. – Будешь недалеко от Куантико, – ловит отброшенный Дереком камешек и с силой пинает его в сторону. 

ㅤㅤ– Да, там стая, с которой дружила моя семья, они примут меня. И работа есть… в общем, вроде как… 

ㅤㅤ– Новая жизнь? – договаривает за него Стайлз, криво улыбаясь, и смахивает каплю дождя с носа. 

ㅤㅤ– Да, что-то вроде того, – Дерек смотрит ему в глаза и думает, что струна не рассыпалась. Вот она, снова на месте, держит взгляд – не отвести. 

ㅤㅤ– Рад, что тебе есть куда уехать. Надеюсь, там тебе будет лучше, – Стайлз больше не смотрит на него, Дерек слушает его сердцебиение. Он снова напоминает себе про девяносто девять процентов. Волк воет об одном проценте удачи. 

ㅤㅤ– Будь счастлив, Стайлз, – улыбается он и, на секунду обняв, отрывается и отходит к машине. – Пригласи на свадьбу, – он не знает, зачем он это сказал. Волк недовольно скалится: _«Мой»_. Дерек открывает машину и бросает последний взгляд, контрольный, в спину уходящего Стайлза. 

ㅤㅤТот, словно почувствовав, оборачивается. 

ㅤㅤ– Я расстался с Лидией. Мы давно не те, что были, – Дерек не хочет радоваться. Он не имеет на это права. Стайлз продолжает: – Ты обратно той же дорогой? 

ㅤㅤ– Да, планировал так. 

ㅤㅤ– До встречи, Дерек, – Стайлз говорит это, уже развернувшись и идя к своему джипу. 

ㅤㅤ– До встречи, – машинально повторяет он, садясь в «Камаро».

* * *

ㅤㅤДерек не верил в судьбу. Не доверял людям. Не надеялся. 

ㅤㅤОн сидит в уже знакомом мотеле и вертит в руках телефон. Электронные часы всё так же отбивают секунды. Минуты сменяют друг друга невыносимо долго. 

ㅤㅤДерек снова думает о том, что его жизнь слишком четко делится на периоды. 

ㅤㅤБольше десяти лет назад его жизнь разделилась на «до пожара» и «после».   
ㅤㅤШесть лет назад жизнь для него снова разделилась на «до» и «после». До Стайлза. И после встречи с ним. 

ㅤㅤДисплей телефона снова загорается, в сообщениях несколько неотвеченных. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ18:46   
ㅤㅤㅤㅤОт: Стайлз   
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ«Ты в каком номере?» 

ㅤㅤ19:48   
ㅤㅤОт: Скотт   
ㅤㅤ«Обидишь его – оторву яйца». 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ19:48   
ㅤㅤㅤㅤОт: Малия   
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ«Не будь идиотом, Дерек». 

ㅤㅤ19:59   
ㅤㅤОт: Стайлз   
ㅤㅤ«Я подкуплю чувака за стойкой регистратора и всё равно узнаю». 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ20:36   
ㅤㅤㅤㅤОт: Стайлз   
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ«Дерек, блять, напиши гребаный номер». 

ㅤㅤОн вертит телефон и уговаривает себя, что шансы есть. Что у него есть целый один процент на то, что выгорит. Он качает головой на мрачную игру слов и говорит себе, что, быть может, он уже прошел все испытания? Может быть, раз тут не Бикон Хиллз, он может наконец вздохнуть свободно и поверить в этот один процент? 

ㅤㅤВолк замирает. Курсор пульсирует на экране черной линией, в несколько раз спокойнее биения сердца. 

ㅤㅤ– Да нахер всё, – выдыхает он в тишине обшарпанного номера. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ20:39   
ㅤㅤㅤㅤКому: Стайлз   
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ«13» 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
